The OOCness of Samurai Deeper High 200345
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: The first ever handwritten fic by me and i decided to post it! If you hate OOCs, don't read but insane asian comedy, read.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

This is actually rewritten from my first ever handwritten fanfic that is still written until today. Why is it called that? It's simpy because the characters are too OOC because the humor exceeds all (i think...)! And there are a lot of characters not from Kyo involved here and that includes my former classmates which are in reality and CRACK as anime characters can be! Seriously! And if any of my classmates read this, i'm sorry... i have to show the world what WE are made of!

It's in the form of script-like writing but hopefully... you'll all understand! If you don't, review and ask me! But if you think i should cancle this story... then... NO WAY! this is the best of the best comedy ever!

WARNING: if you hate the OOC-ness, don't read but it's worth the laugh... i think. because all our tastebuds on comedy are not the same. to me and all those who read my stories... they say... well, they died of laughing... maybe. But, if you think that it doesn't suit you, don't flame me, please!

Notes: Kyo is the most OOC character and Yuya too. it's like their personalities just changed... O.o

Don't hate me...

Sincerely,

The Queen of Frogs


	2. Chapter One

…Chapter One…

(Girl fighting with principal)

Girl: I don't want to! I want this class!

Principal: Young lady, this class is trouble! Just choose 3-2!

Girl: Why can't I choose class 3-1?

Principal: Coz, I said so! Now, march!

Girl: It's… April… dad…

Principal: Yuya! You know what I mean! Now… go!

Yuya: Hmph! I'll still enter this class! 3-1! (left the office)

Principal: Yuya! Come back!

(Yuya didin't return after 2 minutes…)

Principal: (groan) that girl…

(Yuya rewinded back…)

Yuya: … I forgot my map… bye!

Principal: (groan) that girl…

(Back to Yuya…)

Yuya: that old man! Grr… um… where am I now? Turn right, left, right, left, right, right, left… it's like a dance! This map is damn confusing!

(Suddenly, Yuya bumped into an evil looking male student)

Yuya: So… sorry, I'm sooo sorry! Oh my god… my –ap…

Guy: chill… it's okay… no need to apologize…

Yuya: My MAP! Look at what you made me do! Clumsy-head!

Guy: I regret being nice to you… who do you think I am?

Yuya: (observed from head to toe) …don't know… I mean, why should I even care!

Guy: I'm Kyo! From the rich Onimeno family… and you…? (Glares)

Yuya: Yuya, my name is Shiina Yuya… uh… where am I now?

Kyo: You're around Ikishima Junction, wait… are you new…? Huh?

(Yuya… is… gone…)

Kyo: (veins popped) she left without telling… she's weird…

(Back to Yuya… again…)

Yuya: So… I'm around Natanawa Junction… (School's have junctions?)

(Suddenly, Yuya bumped AGAIN into another guy but he looked decent enough…)

Yuya: Watch where you're going, Clumsy-golden eyed-pervert!

Guy: Huh? What did I do?

Yuya: You accidentally touched my boobs! (pointing his chest)

Guy: Now YOU'RE touching MINE! And you know I did it accidentally! You said so!

Yuya: Well… I hate being called miss… since… well… my name's Yuya. And I'm not in the mood to say 'nice to meet you'!

Guy: I'm Shinrei… I'm not that pleasured to meet you…

Yuya: Me neither… and who asked your name anyway?

Shinrei: You are sooo rude… and by the way… did you notice that?

Yuya: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… no.

Shinrei: You are wasting my…

Yuya: Time! See ya! (Like I want to…)

Shinrei: … weird girl…

* * *

Yuya: I'm LOST! Damn dad! (faints) 

(suddenly)

Boy; Is she dead? Hey…Akira! (kneels down)

Akira: I don't think so… Sasuke… fetch me… Kyo! Go, now!

Sasuke: Sheesh! (standing up)

Akira: Don't be lazy! Between you and me… she looks like the principal, don't you think so?

Sasuke: Whatever… here! (Passing a bottle of water)

Akira: What did I ask for? I ask for KYO!

Sasuke: Shut up! (takes a deep breath) KYO! (voice reaches as far as 100km)

(somewhere…)

Kyo: Oh… that's Sarutobi? What now!

Mahiro: you can hear? I didn't hear anything…

Kyo: How did you know what I'm hearing?

Mahiro: The spiders told me…

Kyo: (lifts eyebrow) Spiders? You're still playing with them?

Mahiro: but they're just sooo cu-

Kyo: Don't! Don't say cute!

Mahiro: Adorable then? (smiling voluntarily)

Kyo: Ugh! Hey… sleepy-head's back from the deadly Fubuki Lecture!

Mahiro: Hotaru! Are you okay? Daijyobu? Anywhere hurt?

Hotaru: Who's hurt? Um… (silence) where am I?

Mahiro: (relieved) he's still in one piece!

Kyo: It's 7.30. I should go now… tell the tutor to…

Mahiro: Start the lesson without you and secretly tick that you came in? Settled!

Kyo: okay… thanks…don't kill yourself…

Mahiro: Eh?

* * *

Akira: Where is Kyo? 

Sasuke: KYO!

(Kyo appeared behind him and hits him)

Kyo: My ears hurt…

Sasuke: There you are… ow…

Kyo: What do you want? Why are you not in class? Why is there a dead woman on the floor?

Akira: One at a time… please…

Sasuke: you're not in class too you know?

Kyo: Shut up! Just answer!

Akira: ehem… well, we found this girl on the floor… and is NOT dead… as you assumed.

Kyo: Who?

Sasuke: (shrug) dunno…

Kyo: Hey… it's the weird girl I bumped into!

Akira: you know her?

Kyo: never even touched her yet but I DO know her name by chance…

Akira: How…?

Kyo: She told me.

Akira: … well… anyways… isn't Shiina the principal's family name? His name is Shiina Dorruu…

Sasuke: (burst out laughing) I still don't get why his name sounds like a door!

Kyo: Yeah… well… whatever… should we bring her to Okuni?

Akira: Hmm…

Sasuke: Hmm…

(after five minutes…)

Akira: I think we should!

Sasuke: Okay… who's gonna carry her?

(the two looked at Kyo)

Kyo: (clueless) What?

Akira: carry her.

Kyo: why ME?

Akira: cause you're strong enough… even though we're strong too but still… you got big arms…

Sasuke: good luck… buddy… (pats Kyo's back)

Kyo: Grr… you really like to see me, ME suffer! (directed this to the still unconscious Yuya)

Akira: Kyo… you coming or not?

Kyo: OF COURSE I AM IF NOT, WHAT AM I? CHICKEN BREASTS! (lifts Yuya) Dammit! She's heavy!

At Okuni's office…

(knock)

Okuni: (humming) Come in! (sees Kyo) Oh… Kyo! Are you hurt? Oh, poor boy! Kyo! Let me check you! Sit down and remove ALL your clothes…

Kyo: Gawddammit! (accidentally dropped Yuya) I'm not the one who's hurt!

Okuni: (surprised) then… who?

Yuya: (starts to wake up) Owwie! Where am I?

Kyo: (pointing down) her.

Okuni: Oo…Who brought her here?

Kyo: I did! Didn't you see me carry her!

Okuni: (gasped) Kyo… how could you…?

Kyo: How could I what?

Okuni: How could you carry her!

Kyo: well… I carried her like this… (lifted Yuya)

Yuya: Hey! Put me down, you pervert! Ah!

Okuni: ARGH!

Yuya: Why is she screaming?

Kyo: dunno… (still holding Yuya)

Okuni: How could you!

Kyo: Hey… SHUT UP!

Yuya: excuse me…

Kyo: What?

Yuya: ehem, ehem…

Kyo: huh?

Yuya: LET ME DOWN!

Kyo: (dropped her to cover his ears) so LOUD!

Yuya: OW!

Kyo: Check her and stop crying like a baby, you baby!

Yuya: I'm FINE!

Okuni: Well, she looks fine to me, Kyo… maybe she's just faking it in front of you… to get your attention…

Yuya: I certainly did not do that! And your breasts are out of place… it should be in a fruit store where they sell watermelons!

Okuni: (flabbergasted)

Yuya: What?

Okuni: first time anyone's praised me!

(Yuya leaves… irritated)

Okuni: Now Kyo… show me your injuries… (trying to touch his face)

Kyo: (shoves her away) Get away from me! (and he leaves)

Okuni: (sighs) beautiful men can't love beautiful woman… they go for ugly ones…

-

A/N: At first, it's not that funny but i promise ones in the future! OOC... is it showing already? Well, review me or if you flame me... i'll flame yours too... just to get back. (tongue out) HAH!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'm scared so… SDK is not mine!

…Chapter Two…

Kyo: Hey, loud girl! Wait up! (trying to catch up with Yuya)

Yuya: what do you want from me?

Speaker: There is one additional announcement! Please find a girl who is new in this school. Her name is Shiina Yuya… so…

Yuya: Is that…

Kyo: That sounds like your name, isn't it?

Yuya: (crossed arms) that IS my name! Ahh! He likes to make a fuss over me! Grr! He's embarrassing me too! (leaves Kyo)

Kyo: hey wait! Where are you going?

Yuya: hell!

Kyo: you can't be serious are you?

Okuni: (came out of the infirmary) oh, good bye then! Say hi to the Lord of Death for me!

Kyo: hmm… were you eavesdropping?

Okuni: oh no… it's just that the walls are so thin, I…

Kyo: oh, quit it, you man-eater…

Okuni: okay then, whatever…

Kyo: don't you go following me back to class… I see there's a new prey for you…

Male student: Oh… hiya Kyo-sempa- ah! (dragged by Okuni)

Okuni: oh, poor boy! Poor boy! Let me give you some medicine…

Male student: wait! I'm not hurt!

(Infirmary door got locked)

Kyo: good luck… (whistles)

At the principal's office…

(loud knocking)

Principal: What the-? Now, who is knocking the door at this time?

(Yuya came in when the door was almost broken)

Principal: well, Yuya! Where have you been? I thought you were lost!

Yuya: (blushes) well, I was lost but still! Did you have to announce my name on the speaker like that? That is SO embarrassing me! I'm glad nobody knows I'm your daughter!

Principal: Okay, then I'll tell everybody you're my daughter!

Yuya: NO! just let me be!

Principal: what do you mean?

Yuya: do not… just please… I mean… you don't have to tell everybody I'm your daughter!

Principal: fine! Do it your way! But, one thing!

Yuya: what?

Principal: do not be too close to Onimeno Kyo!

Yuya: why?

Principal: he is too dangerous!

Yuya: You said I'm going to do it my way!

Principal: fine! But if anything happens between you and Kyo, you will be transferred to class 3-2!

Yuya: What? Hey! This is MY life! Not yours!

Principal: Yuya, you are my daughter!

(suddenly, the door opened!)

Akira: Oh! So you two ARE father and daughter! No wonder why your surnames are the same!

Yuya: You! You… who are you?

Akira: I'm with Kyo and hah! Wait until I tell Kyo!

Yuya: No! Don't! I don't want anyone I know to know I'm who I am!

Akira: What?

Yuya: I mean- oh! Just don't tell!

Akira: why?

Yuya: Kyo's already… nearly a friend! I don't want him to know!

Akira: then who am I? I saved you! And now I'm your enemy? Oh no! what should I do?

Yuya: I didn't know you saved me! And stop being dramatic!

Akira: I'm not dramatic!

Yuya: okay! Whatever! Just don't tell!

Akira: okay…

Yuya: now… please leave! And don't come again!

Akira: Oh Kyo! Listen to this! Aaagh! (Yuya choke-slammed him)

Yuya: hey! By the way… what's your name?

Akira: It's… hey! Do you think I have the mood to be hit on right now?

Yuya: (blushes) I'm not flirting, drama boy! Tell me!

Akira: it's… A-ki-ra! Now, lemme go!

Yuya: Sorry for doin this Akira! Just please don't tell Kyo or anybody else!

Akira: I guess… (evil face) I can keep it… for a while… hehe… (evil laugh)

Yuya: (choking Akira in hyper-pain mode) stop scaring me!

Akira: K-Y-O!

Yuya: gah! Stop that! (choke-shake him)

Akira: (fainted and his soul left his body)

Principal: Um… Yuya… I think you killed him…

Yuya: Nonsense! He's still alive, see? (kicking Akira's head)

Principal: I think so too… haha! (my daughter's a murderer!)

The following day…

Kyo: Have you seen Akira?

Mahiro: no… um… Hota-kun… what are you doing? (sweatdrops)

Hotaru: (in his mouth was full of Mahiro's spiders) Tora dared me to do this… (mumbling)

Kyo: more like asked…

Mahiro: Hidetada-sama! Spider webs! (traps Tora)

Tora: No! Mahiro!

(A guy came in… the teacher…)

Teacher: hiya all! Miss me? How did the tutor treat y'all? I'm back from Hawaii, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Gah! Stop hugging me! Yukimura!

Yukimura: here! Macadamia cocoa! (passing a box of choco) Like it? It's sugar-free!

Sasuke: Uh… I like it! (sweatdrops) (sugar-free? Eww!)

Yukimura: just kidding! I'm going to use it for our experiment!

Mahiro: what's that?

Yukimura: it's for checking how high the sugar is in it… here; take one for each group… (passing boxes of chocolates)

Mahiro: no! Hotaru! It's not for eating! Throw up!

Hotaru: it's sweet… and it covers the liquid of the spiders…

Yukimura: (silence) …no need then… dig in! I got jelly beans! Want some?

Sasuke: cool! (chew) it's sugar-free…

Yukimura: yes it is! And if widdle Sasuke doesn't want to wear braces… don't complain!

Sasuke: I have perfect teeth!

Yukimura: anyhow… we got a new student! Let me see…

Kyo: (whisper) where's Akira? Oi! Mahiro!

Mahiro: I don't know where he is! But I heard he's dead…

Kyo: you're kidding… (worried a bit)

Mahiro: yep, just kidding! (laughs)

Kyo: that's not funny at all!

Yukimura: ah! Yes! Her name's Shiina Yuya! Principal's… 'relative'! (quietly reading a note that says… _"Tell that I'm a RELATIVE OR SUFFER THE CONCEQUENCES!" – love the beautiful Shiina Yuya that can kill you_)

(a knock on the door… Yuya came in…)

Yukimura: Ah, you're here! Ahem! Introducing Shiina Yuya!

Yuya: Hello everyone! Please, just call me Yuya! (bows)

Students: Hi Yuya! (continues chitchatting)

Yukimura: Ah! Miss Yuya! Please sit next to… Kyo!

Yuya: YOU! (whisper) 'clumsy-head-pervert-guy'!

Kyo: 'idiotic-no shape-not cute-ugly-heavy-short fused-girl'!

Yuya: I hate you! (sitting down)

Kyo: I despise you! (standing up, sitting down after seeing Yuki's trademarked smile)

Yukimura: (silent) …uh… now… let's begin! Sasuke, fetch me five test-tubes, a test-tube rack, and a filter funnel… Akira… he's not here… ah! Tora! Fetch me a Labo Gas and a beaker filled with water… Hotaru… um… Sodium Hydroxide, Potassium Permanganate… and Hydrochloric Acid please… (A/N: don't judge! I just started my Chemistry and I suck and this is all that I could get out of my head!)

(the other two fetched the right things except Hotaru)

Yukimura: I'll do a demo and the rest, do the others… get it?

Yuya: (very little responsibility…) uh, yeah…

Yukimura: If it blows up, you'll each get an 'F' and vie versa.

Kyo: you'll get used to it… it's better than Maths…

Yuya: I'm good at Maths!

Miharu: (butted in) I'm BAD at Maths!

Kyo & Yuya: who asked you?

(after a while)

KA-BOOM!

TaBA-BoOM!

Yukimura: Benitora, 'F', Hotaru and Mahiro, 'F', Miharu, 'F+'…

Yuya: I've never heard of an 'F+' before at my old school…

Yukimura: Miharu made a strange melodic KA-BOOM and changed it to TaBA-BoOM!

Yuya: which means…?

Yukimura: she got lowest… hoho!

Miharu: (sulking) where is Kyoshiro when I need him?

Tora: (whisper groan) if Akira's here… we'll get an 'A+'!

Mahiro: (whisper) Hota-kun! What did you put inside after the acid?

Hotaru: Milk? Plus some Macadamia cocoa and a slice of onion… (sleeping after that)

Mahiro: (I wish I never asked…)

Hotaru: Zzzz…

(The door opened suddenly…)

Yukimura: Akira! I think you're LATE! (in a singsong voice)

Akira: (bandaged neck) I'm… hurt… I was choked… nearly died… (looking at Yuya)

Yuya: (glared)

Akira: (scared)

Yukimura: by who?

Akira: who what?

Yukimura: who choked you?

Akira: She… (looked at Yuya)

Yuya: (glared)

Yukimura: 'she'? it was a 'she'?

Akira: 'H-he' was big, strong… a tyrant!

Yuya: (he's soooo mean saying I'm a tyrant!)

Kyo: hm… I smell something… detective time!

Break time…

Yuya's in the library with Mahiro… Kyo' trying to make Akira 'throw up' his secrets…

Kyo: TALK!

Akira: No! She'll kill me!

Kyo: Is it Yuya? She sure is weird!

Akira: no! it wasn't her! It was… Okuni!

Kyo: STOP LYING! LET ME KILL HER!

Akira: Stop! It was Saisei! I stole her pudding!

Kyo: stop making me MAD! Tell the truth!

Akira: It was my fault Mahiro choked me!

Kyo: I said… BE HONEST! (choking Akira)

Akira: Agh! Now YOU'RE choking me!

Kyo: oh yeah… Mahiro did say you were dead… maybe…

Akira: (relieved) huh…

Kyo: IT WAS YUYA! (choking Akira much more aggressively)

Akira: (fainted)

Kyo: I killed him?

Akira: (silent)

Kyo: now… 'Operation Kill Yuya' time! (takes out a his gloves) I'm gonna punch you bad!

A/N: Here you go! The next chapter! It took me a long time copying it from the book so appreciate it and don't flame me! Please! R&R!


End file.
